


A Clean Con

by ladygray99



Category: Lost, White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal just needs a con to go right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Clean Con (#80 Clean)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m watching Lost for the first time. Start to finish. Couldn’t help putting Sawyer and Neal in the same story.

“I’m telling you Blue Eyes I’ll be a nice clean hustle.”

Neal tried not to roll his eyes. Sawyer was so many levels of con below where Neal was, or at least where he wanted to be. And if he wasn’t in a bit of a jam he would not have come within a hundred yards of the Dogs Balls Bar and Grill. Emphasis on the bar.

“Your idea of clean and mine are two very different things.”

“No one’s going to get killed, is that clean enough for you Caffrey?”

“And you can land the mark?”

“Easy as pie.”


	2. It Gets Dirty (#81 Dirty)

Of course it got dirty. It always did around Sawyer. Neal just had to stroll in and play the part of the business advisor. He’d wave some quickly forged bonds that would never fool an actual bank, trade them for cash, and be out the door.

But apparently Sawyer was too busy working the wife to really look into the husband. And the husband gambling problem.

The husband waved the gun. “Give me the bonds!”

“Easy there, partner. Let’s all just keep cool. Richard, give the nice man our bonds.”

Neal handed the suitcase over. Then the gun went off.


	3. Mason-Dixon (#66 Run)

Neal made a run for it as he heard a window shatter. He knew technically he should check on Sawyer but frankly Sawyer could take care of himself. He heard feet pounding behind him. He took a quick look and saw Sawyer catching up.

Another shot rang out in the distance. Neal ducked into an alley dragging Sawyer behind a dumpster with him.

“Sawyer, here’s how it’s going to work,” Neal hissed. “You are buying me a one way bus ticket to New York. You get south of the Mason-Dixon line, I get north, and we _never_ see each other again.”


End file.
